princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
4+9+4+6
4+9+4+6 is the 2nd track to Rikkai Super Stars. Lyrics Kanji= なんてこと言うのさ　血も涙もない仕打ち そんな無理難題　みんな不幸になるだけ やめるのも勇気　だってそうだろ？ ちょっと考えなよ　やっぱりやるつもりなの？ そーかいわかったよ　売り言葉に買い言葉 話を振ったの　後悔するぜ？ 上等じゃん！ 余裕でやってやるのさ 実力みせてやる…ジャッカルが！(オレかよっ) Hey! Hey! Hey! おまえがやっぱり隣りにいれば Yes! Yes! Yes! 頼りにしてるぜ相棒 Go! Go! Go! ひとまずメンドクサイこと全部 任せとくぜ　それじゃシクヨロ なんてことないのさ　みんな片付けてやるぜ めっちゃ山盛りでも　全て胃袋の中に 旨いは正義さ　究極の味 もう一杯　最後にガッツリ食べて キッチリとお代は…ジャッカルが！(オレかよっ) Hey! Hey! Hey! 本気で大事さおまえのことが Yes! Yes! Yes! ほんとの意味でも相棒 Go! Go! Go! とにかく遠慮したいこと全部 お任せだぜ　それじゃソウゴチ Hey! Hey! Hey! ほんとに大事な大事なことは Yes! Yes! Yes! 周りの分までやるのさ Go! Go! Go! だけどもなんとかなりそうなら とどのつまり　他力本願 これってどう？ Hey! Hey! Hey! おまえがやっぱり隣りにいれば Yes! Yes! Yes! 頼りにしてるぜ相棒 Go! Go! Go! ひとまずメンドクサイこと全部 任せとくぜ　それじゃシクヨロ 苦労かける　それじゃシクヨロ…なんて あとは頼む　それじゃシクヨロ |-| Romaji= Nante koto iu no sa chi mo namida mo nai shiuchi sonna muri nandai minna fukō ni naru dake yameru no mo yūki datte sō daro? chotto kangae na yo yappari yaru tsumori na no? so? kai wakatta yo urikotoba ni kaikotoba hanashi o futta no kōkai suru ze? jōtō jan! yoyū de yatte yaru no sa jitsuryoku mise te yaru? jakkaru ga！(ore kayo?!) Hey! Hey! Hey! omae ga yappari tonari ni ire ba Yes! Yes! Yes! tayori ni shiteru ze aibō Go! Go! Go! hitomazu mendokusai koto zenbu makase toku ze sore ja shikuyoro nante koto nai no sa minna katazuke te yaru ze meccha yamamori de mo subete ibukuro no naka ni umai wa masayoshi sa kyūkyoku no aji mō ichi hai saigo ni gattsuri tabe te kicchiri to odai wa? jakkaru ga！(ore kayo?!) Hey! Hey! Hey! honki de daiji sa omae no koto ga Yes! Yes! Yes! honto no imi de mo aibō Go! Go! Go! tonikaku enryo shi tai koto zenbu o makase da ze sore ja sougochi Hey! Hey! Hey! hontoni daiji na daiji na koto wa Yes! Yes! Yes! mawari no bun made yaru no sa Go! Go! Go! dakedo mo nantoka nari sō nara todonotsumari tarikihongan kore tte dō? Hey! Hey! Hey! omae ga yappari tonari ni ire ba Yes! Yes! Yes! tayori ni shiteru ze aibō Go! Go! Go! hitomazu mendokusai koto zenbu makase toku ze sore ja shikuyoro kurō kakeru sore ja shikuyoro...nante ato wa tanomu sore ja shikuyoro |-| English= What are you saying, that's so cold-hearted I can't do it, it'll only make everyone unhappy Isn't it said that being able to stop is also courage? Just think about it for a minute, are we still going to do it? I see, got it, one ill word asks for another The one who gives up an argument will regret it? Fine! I'll do it, but not so roughly I'll show you what I can do... or Jackal will! (Me?!) Hey! Hey! Hey! If you're right beside me Yes! Yes! Yes! you're so reliable, partner Go! Go! Go! For now, all the troublesome things I'll leave them to you, well then, bye! This is nothing, I'll clean up every plate Even if there are mountains of food, everything goes into my stomach Justice to everything delicious, the ultimate taste I'm full already, after eating everything Everything will be paid... by Jackal! (Me?!) Hey! Hey! Hey! You're really important to me Yes! Yes! Yes! I really mean it, partner Go! Go! Go! Anyway, everything I don't feel like doing I leave to you, well then, thanks for the food! Hey! Hey! Hey! The really, really important things Yes! Yes! Yes! I'll do them, even for everyone else Go! Go! Go! But if I seem to somehow manage it In the end, I rely on others How's this? Hey! Hey! Hey! If you're right beside me Yes! Yes! Yes! you're so reliable, partner Go! Go! Go! For now, all the troublesome things I'll leave them to you, well then, bye! I put you through a hard time, well then, bye... kidding I leave the rest to you, well then, thanks for the help! Trivia *The title of the song can be seen as Shikuyoro. Navigation Category:Music Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics